The Village Vampires:
by SnowBurden
Summary: Bria, Blanche and Cote were ordinary village girls. Daughters' of a man who hunted the beasts whom everyone feared; the werewolves. However after their village was ravaged and burned to the ground, is it the werewolves they should really fear? Or is it something else? Read along as the girls find everything they once had has been taken from them. Everything except each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story starts quite a bit after Esther created The Original Vampires. They will feature heavily in this story later on but first I have to get past Bria, Cote & Blanche's background story and let them find their way. They will be in Mystic Falls eventually too and they'll cause all sorts of drama and mayhem there and don't forget New Orleans! I will let them go with the Originals to New Orleans but they'll have a few road bumps before they get there! I might incorporate them into story lines in ways you won't expect. Don't worry, no story line will be taken away from a main character of course. **

**Also: I appreciate any reviews I get, good or bad. This is my second fanfiction and reviews help me feel motivated and also help me learn! So please criticize anything you think is wrong or simply don't agree with. Oh and incase anyone has spotted this story here before, well it was one of the first ones I wrote but I got embarassed and took it down but now I felt like putting it back up again except I did change a few names, that's it though :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Just my OC's; Bria, Blanche and Cote.**

**- End of Author's Note -**

Chapter 1 - "Ordinary Life"

"Bria, he's just a boy. Please! Take your leave and do him no harm."

"...Bria?"

Life wasn't always this way, I was a girl once but that was a long time ago. Yes indeed it surprises most that this monster had a life before this one. A life that I had traded for another. A life that consisted of no more then an ordinary village and a very ordinary little family. That life seemed a long way away from this one afterall it was like I said it was a very long time ago in a very dull little village that I used to call home. That we called home. The village where this all started, where I could have been stopped. That village I remember...

A fountain stood tall and majestic in the middle of our village. It's cobblestone base and walls glistening with beauty and stature. The marketplace east of the low-roofed houses with layers of straw laid before their doors. We had just had a massive wash-out, floods they called it. God's anger the farmers preached at the entrance to the market as we had allowed the witches to live among us and witches these days were not well thought of. I never did understand why, whenever I saw them they mostly gave me a quick smile and then just kept to themselves. But then again in those days we all kept to ourselves as dark times we were having; there was talk of beasts in the west which was never good. These beasts weren't your typical kind either, they were werewolves!

Yes, I said it, werewolves. When the moon hides behind the sky the wolves come out and play. They'll eat you for supper which will paint the walls red and then come morning they'll be just bones left in your bed. This is what my father would tell me and my siblings every night after dinner to keep us in check which then my mother would scowl at him and remind him of our age. But to him age was not a factor as we had already lost our uncle to them, the wolves. It had drove my father mad, he scoured every map and every cave looking for the feral beasts that had taken his brother but he always ended up coming home with just bumps and bruises and a more determined face then ever before.

You're probably wondering about my family aren't you? Well there was 5 of us, Me, Cote, Blanche, and father and mother. My mother's name was Marlena and my father's was Felix. We lived in a little house in the middle of a row of houses exactly alike.

2 years after the floods had come and gone the village was doing well. The water had revitalized a lot of the farmlands that the people thought were no longer fertile so things were looking up. My father had not given up on the hunt for the wolves that killed his brother but he did leave the village less often which kept my mother and siblings happy. I too had learned to be happy, I had made the acquaintance of a boy my age. His name was Tobias, his father was a stonemason and had actually helped build the very foundations of the fountain the village had been built around. I was impressed to say the least.

Tobias had also told me that his father was helping with the building of more houses so that the people from the west could come and live here in peace. I liked the idea of more people in the village afterall more people meant the village would prosper and who knows? If father's stock sells well enough maybe we could have three meals instead of two!

However, the dreams of a 12 year old girl rarely come true.

One night after Tobias had walked me home from the market a horde of men from our village ran through our street. I opened the door and stood there watching in confusion and wonder. Where were they all going? and why so urgently? All of a sudden I was yanked inside, it was father.

He only whispered

"They're here, Bria."

He then told me to take Cote and Blanche to our room and hide under our beds which he then followed by instructing me to not come out until he came for us.

I proceeded to follow his instructions but then I wondered...

"Where is mother?" I asked

"I am going to look for her. I need you to be brave Bria. Be a brave girl for me. Look after your sisters."

"Father!" I cried as I held onto his arm as tight as I could

"Bria!" He threw me off his arm and onto the floor.

I nodded in understanding and wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I shall return for you all. Be safe."

That was the last time I saw him.

I grabbed Cote and took Blanche's hand and we hid under our beds just like father told us to and we waited.

A few hours I had guessed had gone by since we had taken refuge under the beds, I could see lights outside and we could hear the horrific sounds of men drawing their last breath.

I told my siblings that I thought I had heard father come back and I wanted to take a look. They pleaded with me not to go but I stayed strong and told them that I would be back in a second.

They seemed somewhat satisfied with that so I made my way into the other room.

I could still hear men outside, I jumped with every sound trying my best to be as quiet as possible, checking the windows to see if I could make any sense out of what was going on.

That was when I saw them.

The Vampires.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you guys thought? Is it any good? Should I continue? I will post the next chapter tomorrow regardless just to see what people think or if their opinions change. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Bria, Cote and Blanche. Oh and the name of their village. That's it! :)**

**Chapter 2 **

"Did father come home Bria?" Blanche said as she tapped me on the shoulder

I squealed with fright and pulled Blanche down to her knees. I placed a finger to her lips and whispered "Shhh! They'll hear you."

"What are they?" Blanche asked, the fear evident on her face.

"Vampires. Remember the stories father used to tell us?" I replied

"Yes, of course. But father said they were extinct? That the wolves were the only ones out there now." Blanche said, she was starting to fall apart.

"Blanche, focus. Father was wrong, the wolves are not the only creatures on this world, alright?. Now, I know you're scared but where is Cote?" I asked trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Still under the bed. She wanted to come and look for you. She thought you had gone away like father. But I told her she was too little and I would come find you."

A small sound came from our bedroom.

"What was that?" Blanche said, looking around to see if she could spot where the sound was coming from.

The sound reached our ears again this time a bit louder.

"It sounds like Cote. Go see if she's alright. I'll wait for father."

Blanche nodded and headed for the bedroom, staying as low to the ground as she could but before she reached the door she stopped in her tracks.

"Bria?" She barely croaked out before continuing "What if father does not return?" tears started to well up in her eyes and I could feel the same happening to me.

She had a point. What if father didn't return? What would happen to us? Would we starve first or would the wolves come and rip us to shreads?

"I don't know Blanche. We'll just have to wait and see."

I crawled over to her and held her hands

All of a sudden a loud thump came from our bedroom

"Alright Cote. We're coming." I said just loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough for us not to be discovered by the wolves outside.

I kept a hold on Blanche's hand as we both went back into our bedroom to see what Cote was fussing over but what we saw was not what we expected.

Smoke was coming through the wall from outside. The window was engulfed in smoke and we could see the flames trying to penetrate our bedroom. Cote was coughing rather loudly and was sitting on her bed. I grabbed Cote and handed her to Blanche then I took all of our blankets and placed them against the wood trying to prevent the smoke from entering our house but I was too late.

The fire was raging now and started to eat through the wood. I had given up and instead I had made my way back towards my siblings. We would have to leave.

I pushed Blanche towards the doorway and then to our front door. We then ran out into the street and what we saw startled us all.

Fire.

Fire was everywhere. Right then and there was when I made one of the bravest decisions that I had made in my life. We had to run. We had no where to go but I had to think of my siblings, there was no way we could stay here. It was either to run or wait for father.

But father might be dead. Killed by whatever is out there.

So I did it. I grabbed Blanche's hand and squeezed Cote's that were wrapped around my neck and we ran and ran.

Our way out of the village was not pleasant. Bodies were everywhere we looked. We tried to stick to streets we knew but our only way out was to stay out of sight which was not easy in such a small village. Round and round we went through the streets and avoiding the savages that had torn their way through the village. Everywhere we went I had peered in windows to look for survivors, anyone who could help us stay alive. But no one was there. No one came to our aid.

We were alone and our village lost.

We finally reached a clearing where the archway with our village name was inscribed "Dawn Trevail". People aren't really sure what it was named after exactly. Some people say it was named when the first settlers founded the village as the well-formed sun rises and sits just above the hills gracing the borders of the village and then falls come the dawn leaving the struggle of the people to survive during the night without the light of the sun. It's almost laughable at how idiosyncratic people can be.

"Bria, let's go. We can't let them find out we escaped." Blanche said while tugging on my hand

We carried on past the clearing and along the river separating our village from the woods.

I was starting to feel the weight from having Cote on my back for so long. I let Cote down so she could stretch her legs and so my back could recover. When she was safely on the ground I slumped down to her level and laid down on the grass thinking of all that has happened. It all just seemed way to surreal.

Blanche was sitting on some rocks that looked smooth enough to almost be comfortable. She was staring into the overgrown forest that was stretched infront of us. She had an uneasy look on her face and seemed to be uncomfortable with being so far from home.

"We had to Blanche." I said while holding my knees and motioning for Cote to come and sit infront of me.

"I know." She replied and looked down at her lap.

I started fixing Cote's hair which consisted of a braid which had gotten very matted and most of her hair had fallen out before getting up and taking a good look at the forest in front of me.

"Cote, Blanche. Come on we need to get a move on and find some shelter."

Cote took my hand and Blanche came to stand beside me and all together we took that first step into the gloomy woods that had awaited our arrival.

**YAY! I got chapter two done! So how is it so far guys? Tell me what you like, dislike or maybe just if it's any good? **

**Anyways if you have the time could you go check out my other fanfiction; Deaf to Life. I'd appreciate it! :)**

**-SnowBurden**


End file.
